vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ajuka Beelzebub
Summary Ajuka Beelzebub, formerly known as Ajuka Astaroth, is the current leader of the Underworld and the only Satan left after the events of 666. He is the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department and the creator of the Evil Pieces system and the Rating Game. He is Sirzechs' best friend and rival. Like Sirzechs he is a "Super Devil". After the events of 666 Ajuka decided to watch over Shiva should he plan to do anything that would hinder Sirzechs or bring destruction upon the world. He is also 1 of the best inventors in the series and should be far superior to Azazel in this regard due creating a mobile phone looking device that was somehow related to the Longinus. After looking at it Shiva questioned whether Ajuka was planning to destroy him (Shiva) and Trihexia along with the entire world and was then stated that even Shiva was affected after looking at the device. Power and Stats Tier: '''At least '''6-C, likely far higher | At least 6-C, likely far higher ''' '''Name: '''Ajuka Beelzebub, Ajuka Astaroth (formerly) '''Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Devil, Pure-blooded devil, Super Devil (Satan), One of the Four Great Satans, One of the top 10 strongest beings in the world Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Aura, Longevity, Flight, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Night Vision, Enhanced Sight and Hearing, Mind Reading, Mind Control, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Devils used to take the souls of humans in exchange for granting their desires.), Spatial Manipulation (Casually made a large hole in space-time, creating a 'dimensional gap'), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities), Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation, Shapeshifting, Information Manipulation (can control any phenomenon with his Kankara Formula), Information Analysis, Law Manipulation (Kankara Formula can manipulate the rules and laws of other powers or phenomenon), Attack Reflection(using Kankara Formula he can control the direction of any attack), Statistics Manipulation (can alter the potency of any ability using Kankara Formula), Danmaku(Kankara Formula can create multiple bullets of energy out of any attack and make them home on it's targets), Power Bestowal (invented the evil pieces system which gives powers to people based on the evil piece chosen), Genius Intelligence (1 of the smartest people in the series, he invented the evil pieces system and the Rating Games), Creation (is able to create matter and objects from nothing), Extrasensory Perception(all supernatural beings are able to feel the aura of other beings and even know their identity based on it), Resurrection via the Evil Pieces, Dimensional Travel, Pocket Dimension Manipulation (created "another world" where he can bring other people in, anything in that world is under his control), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation via Devil Traits. 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Island level, likely far higher (As a Super Devil, he's far superior to other Satan Class Devils like Serafall and is stated to be able to rival the Gods), comparable to Sirzechs in his base form. Kankara Formula allows him to amplify and control the potency of attacks | At least Island level, likely far higher (should be comparable to Sirzechs in his true form due to being his rival). Can increase the potency of attacks using Kankara Formula Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely at least Sub-Relativistic (should be comparable to Sirzechs in his base form) | At least Massively Hypersonic, at least Sub-Relativistic (Much faster than before, should be comparable to Sirzechs in his true form). Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Island Class, likely far higher | At least Island Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Island level, likely far higher | At least Island level, likely far higher. 'Kankara Formula makes him extremely hard to kill. 'Stamina: Extremely high (comparable to Sirzechs who left to fight Trihexia for 10'000 years continuously) Range: Standard melee range normally. Standard Equipment: None notable. Able to create objects and materials out of nothing. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. His inventive traits far surpass the likes of Azazel and was able to threaten Shiva with 1 of his inventions. He is also the invetor of the Evil Pieces system which is a system used by all the devils in the underworld, used to bestow powers, resurrect and make one part of one's peerage and the inventor of the Rating Game. Weaknesses: As a Devil, he is more vulnerable to abilities and items that possess holy qualities, such as Holy Swords, Holy Water, and the Light Weapons of Angels | None notable. Notable Attack/Techniques: Master Magician: Ajuka is a genius in researching demonic magic spells particularly to those created by the original Satans. In his youth, he shown to have known many and different magic calculations, it is particularly shown when he formed and developed anti-spells and method against the Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch that are attacking the Underworld. Ajuka and his servants created a different magic-circle technique problems that work on the rampaging monsters. Calculation Demonic Power: Due to his interest in calculations, Ajuka had developed his demonic powers to specialize in calculations. His Demonic Power is so unique that among all the Devils, only Ajuka's Demonic Power specializes in creation. *'Kankara Formula' (覇軍の方程式カンカラー・フォーミュラ, Kankarā Fōmyura): Ajuka's specialized move which has the ability to control all phenomenon using equations and formulas and modify it to make it into a special move of his own. All powers run on laws and rules all of which have been created with equations, by manipulating these equations Ajuka is able to manipulate people's powers like his own hands. '''It is unknown as to what extent he can use Kankara Formula when he is serious.' '''Master Tactician': Ajuka is credited as a genius, a tactician of the highest class. He can also predict future events. Key: Normal | Serious Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Magic Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Demons Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight users Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users